


A Singular Occurrence

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Cruising, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The man, black hair shiny under the artificial light that didn't do much to lighten up the corners of the latrine, was staring back at him, his hands cupped around a cigarette he had been lightening up when Dick had stepped in.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	A Singular Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT 2020 (mission 2) and the looselipssinkships meme ("Dick and Nix have anonymous sex in a train station on the way to OCS, not expecting to see each other again.")  
> Thanks to Mucca for betareading this <3

Dick would've been lying if he said he wasn't anxious as he waited for the train that would take him to OCS. It had taken him a long time to decide on his future and what he wanted to do during that war, and he knew that once the ball started rolling there would be no stopping it.

His nerves felt tense and ready to snap as the rain fell down heavily outside of the waiting room of the station, forcing all of the travelers to stay inside. Dick felt the need to move, to do anything but sit and think, as if it were a physical presence scratching at his skin, messing with him.

He closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking for a moment, trying to tell himself everything would have been alright, but when somebody opened the door to the platform and the cold of the night entered with the sound of rain, he got to his feet.

With nothing else to do, Dick exited the waiting room and sprinted in a half jog to reach the latrine. His head started to clear as he breathed in the fresh air, and his ears filled with the sounds of the rain and his own footsteps as he hurried across the platform.

Finally able to move, he felt better, as if at least he had taken back a little control over himself.

He was so focused on his thoughts as he entered the small latrine of the station that at first he completely missed the other man there. At least, until he finished shaking rain off his jacket and raised his eyes to the handsome soldier standing right in front of him.

The man, black hair shiny under the artificial light that didn't do much to lighten up the corners of the latrine, was staring back at him, his hands cupped around a cigarette he had been lightening up when Dick had stepped in.

After a beat the guy jerked his head up and clicked the lighter shut before sliding it back in his pocket, and Dick could suddenly see how handsome he was, intelligent eyes studying Dick back with what looked a lot like the kind of interest that it would have been too improper to show in any other place but a darkened latrine in some station that only served as drop point for troops before the next train for their destination was to arrive.

Dick turned away and stepped closer to the urinals, all his senses focused though on the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned his head of a fraction when the man turned around and instead of leaving made a beeline for the stalls. Dick fidgeted with his buttons, daring to throw a glance in the direction the other had taken, only to see the guy lean against an open door with a half grin and a careless open interest.

Dick felt almost the need to reprimand the guy for being too obvious, but there was not much time to complain or talk, not with the chance of somebody else entering the place, and the more Dick looked at the guy, the more he could see he was probably more handsome than anyone else Dick had ever had the luck to get close to.

He threw a glance at the door before stepping closer to the stalls, his heart hammering in his chest at the sudden fear that it could be a trap, but the guy didn't look like an MP there to fuck him up. Instead, the guy openly beamed up at him before grabbing the front of Dick's jacket and pulling him closer and inside the farthest cubicle from the entrance.

Dick barely had the time to close the door before the guy started unbuttoning Dick's pants, not even taking the cigarette out of his mouth, his movements almost feverish, as if he had needed to do this for entirely too long and couldn't stop himself even to breathe now that he had a chance to have another man.

Dick scoffed and reached out to gently remove the cigarette from the stranger's lips. That got the attention of the man, and finally he lifted his head to meet Dick's eyes, surprise clear in them when instead of taking a drag from the cigarette Dick leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

The stranger stood rigid against him for the briefest moment, before he surged against Dick to return the kiss, all thoughts of getting their cocks out seemingly forgotten as he took Dick's face in his hands to pull him closer and didn't let him go.

Dick kissed him fiercely, pushing the guy against the wall of the stall, and tried to balance himself with one hand beside the stranger's head as he used the other to finish unbuttoning himself.

He knew he had condoms, but for a moment he couldn't remember where he'd put the cream he used to use for certain purposes. The stranger seemed to read his mind though, because as soon as Dick took out one wrapped condom, he produced out of a pocket the same tin of shaving cream the army issued all of them. If Dick had had any doubt of what he could want from Dick, everything was clear as soon as the guy turned his back on him and put both hands on the wall in front of himself, spreading his legs, almost as if following a script.

"Hurry up and fuck me," the guy ordered in a whisper.

Dick arched an eyebrow and shook his head at the sheer audacity of the man. He gave the briefest thought to the cigarette still in his hand before throwing it in the toilet, satisfied at the small revenge for the demanding tone of the other. But he knew they had to hurry up, that much was true.

It wasn't long before he had his pants open and those of the stranger low enough for Dick to be able to start pressing two fingers inside an ass entirely too tight around them.

The stranger hissed and cursed under his breath, but that didn't stop him from pushing back against Dick's fingers, trying to get more and faster.

Dick stopped him with his free hand on the center of his shoulders, not really into seeing his partner hurt, and for a moment the guy seemed ready to turn around and bite his head off for it, but every complaint disappeared in a moan when Dick moved his fingers just so and touched his prostate.

Suddenly the guy stopped trying to move and instead relaxed against the wall, his forehead pressed over one of his forearms. Dick licked his lips, his arousal starting to grow at the soft sounds that escaped the guy he was touching. He loved knowing that he could make somebody feel that good, that not even the need to hide and be silent was enough to silence them completely.

He watched his long fingers disappear inside of the handsome man. When he opened them inside of him, and the guy moaned and pushed back on his hand, Dick let him do it.

Dick dropped his free hand to cover his own cock, slowly touching himself to get himself good and hard before he pulled his fingers free.

He had expected the stranger to protest, but the guy spread his legs more - as much as the pants down his thighs could let him at least, clearly knowing perfectly well what was to come.

Dick hurried to roll a condom and lube himself up before he placed the head of his cock over the entrance of the other soldier. Only, in that moment, strange that it was, he stopped to even think about who the other could be, but the guy gave a little groan and pushed his hips back, rubbing himself against Dick's cock, and Dick stopped hesitating.

He pushed himself inside of the man slowly, his eyes fluttering closed at the heat and tightness enveloping him, and for the first time in what seemed days he finally felt at peace.

They both could have been court martialed if an MP were to walk in and catch a wind of what they were doing, but somehow this was more safe and relaxed than Dick had felt in weeks, since he had decided to sign up for officers' school.

He bottomed out slowly, excited by the groan of approval that escaped the other, and he started working on a rhythm that could keep both of them satisfied.

"Yes, good," he stranger whispered, nodding against his own arm. "Good, good," he kept repeating, his breath growing harder and faster the faster Dick took him. He started rocking his hips trying to get Dick to fuck him harder, until Dick indulged him and soon the dark little stall was filled by the sound of their bodies slapping together, their heavy breathing and stiffled moans.

"Yes, yes, good," the stranger gasped, and knowing the guy couldn't just keep his mouth shut and stop complimenting what he was doing was an injection of confidence for Dick. "Good, good, God, make me forget everything..."

Dick swallowed at the request and he closed his eyes. He could understand where the guy was coming from, needing as much as he did these ten minutes of sex to regain a shred of peace and calm.

"Like this?" he whispered, moving his hands over the guy's hips to keep a good hold of them before he started taking him almost ferociously, pouring in it all the need he had to move, to feel in control of his own life.

The guy gasped loudly but then a little whine escaped him and he stopped talking, only nodding frantically. He looked like he was ready to push his nails into the wall of the stall, but he kept moaning something very similar to "yes" over and over, until he came with a hoarse groan, shooting his come on the wall.

Dick moaned as he felt him tense around himself, but he kept moving, chasing his own orgasm.

The stranger threw his head back with a long dragged-out moan even though Dick knew it was probably too much for him. "Don't stop, fucking use me..."

Dick found himself holding his breath in surprise at the request, and before he knew it he was reaching the edge himself. He pushed into the stranger one last time, taking him as deep as he could. Dick pressed his face against the shoulder of the uniform just like his own, trying to suffocate his long moan, and he felt more than heard the long sigh that escaped the stranger.

"Good..." the guy murmured, keeping still until Dick came back to himself enough to put some distance between them and pull out of him.

They dressed up quickly, not exchanging a word more, but Dick felt the other's eyes on him, and he dared throw him a glance back when he fished one more cigarette from a packet in his pocket and offered it to him.

"Don't smoke." Dick shook his head, opening the door to slip out.

The guy merely hummed, lightening up his cigarette as he followed him outside.

The station was almost completely shrouded in darkness, nobody to see they were leaving the latrines together, or where they were going to go after. Rain still poured over everything, creating a noisy curtain that for a moment kept them hidden from the rest of the world, giving them a few more moments of serenity and control.

Then the guy took one step out from the little roof and put himself under the rain. He didn't seem too bothered about it though, he simply took the cigarette off his mouth with two fingers and turned to look at Dick up and down, a little smile curling his lips.

"Going my way?" He nodded towards the opposite side of the station from where Dick had left all his stuff, and for a moment Dick was almost tempted.

Almost.

"I don't think so." He shook his head with a smile, studying the stranger for a second more, hoping to remember him even as they exchanged a little nod and went back to their lives as if the encounter had never happened.


End file.
